Pinkamena's Diary
by AppleGloom
Summary: It was a cold winter morning in this quiet little town; I had nothing else to do. The snow had kept me from going outside so I decided to revisit my old diary that I haven't written in weeks. Well, hello there. I'm sure you're interested in what lies ahead in Pinkamena's Diary. Read and Review please.


_**The idea of this fic came to me out of the blue…I was inspired by both Cupcakes and Rocket to Insanity. However, this is still an original story and I decided to write this fic to get this out of my head and for everyone to enjoy this. Note I'm writing this like if I was Pinkamena, you have been warned. **_

**I don't own any of characters or the world of My Little Pony that belongs to Hasbro.**

**WARNING:**** THE FOLLOWLING FIC IS CONSIDERED NSFW AND CONTAINS GORE DEATH AND VILOCENCE. READER DISCRESION ADVISED. **

**Pinkamena's Diary **

**Entry #1**

"**An old friend"**

It was a cold winter morning in this quiet little town; I had nothing else to do. The snow had kept me from going outside so I decided to revisit my old diary that I haven't written in weeks. This diary will keep from boredom and maybe this will give the time to reflect on what I've have created. This artwork of mine you see my lovely reader is what I consider art. You heard me, my artwork is put on display in the very place I work; they are my true creations are in the basement. Oh, you've never heard about the basement? Then maybe I should show you it to you sometime; but that will have to wait. You're still wondering about what my creations? Then I shall explain from the beginning leaving this for anypony to find and learn from the mistakes I have made.

Maybe; just maybe…

Where to begin, it all started several months ago after a certain incident occurred with one of my former friends; she seemed to be driven to the point of paranoia. There seemed to be something bothering her but maybe it was just me, it was foolish for me to think otherwise. If I was only to figure what was wrong with her maybe things would of have been different; if she didn't try to kill me then I wouldn't of cut her insides open and make her into my famous desert. Oh well, the damage has been done and it seems that it's too late for me.

The day started out like any other I invited Rainbow Dash to help me with some baking since the Cakes were gone for the day and besides I didn't mind any of my friends helping me either once in awhile. She seemed to be on the edge of losing all control when she walked in; well in fact she was more anxious than Fluttershy was on a daily basis. I thought of nothing of the sort and kept on doing my normal routine; all seemed to be fine but when I got back to Rainbow Dash something _wrong_. "Get away from me, you monster!" she yelled at me holding one of the knives trying to back away; I wasn't sure what was going. "Don't be silly, I'm not a monster. Dashie what's going on with you?" I asked her, but it seemed nothing was gonna to convince her otherwise; I should have known better not to get closer but I wanted to comfort her that's all. That moment when she lashed out and attacked me with the knife, everything changed; my life I thought was over in a split second.

I felt the blood spurt out of my neck, a mix of thoughts and emotion were rushing inside my head. 'Why did one of my best friends tried to kill me?'; I asked her why but she began to ramble on how she was sorry and why did she do that. She was trying justify her action but I was slowly fading and then rest of my 'friends' came to rescue as I needed to get to the hospital before I lost anymore blood. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was seeing Rainbow Dash hovering still in shock of what she had done. I woke up to the sounds of beeps and mumbled voices, I looked around to see who it was but my vision was blurred. I fell back to sleep waiting to regain conciseness. Minutes became hours before I woke up again, I opened my eyes to see Twilight looking at me with a worried look on her face. "Pinkie Pie you alright?" she asked me, I could barely speak; "Not sure…where's Dashie…?" I asked. She looked around to find Rainbow Dash but she was nowhere in sight. "Funny, I thought she was with me. What happened to you?" she asked again. I told her how Rainbow Dash attacked me with the knife claiming that I'm a monster.

She just shook her head in response to whole the thing; "That's awful Pinkie, I wish I was there sooner maybe this wouldn't have happened to you." She said, but I knew there was some falseness in her reply. We continued to talk for another twenty minutes and had to leave to grab some get well stuff; I gave me time to think anyways. Alone in my thoughts, ha; I was beginning to wonder if my 'friends' actually cared about me. The only pony I saw here while I was awake was Twilight; throughout my three days here I didn't see anypony else. Just Twilight and Fluttershy; no signs of Rainbow Dash at all; my thoughts were beginning to plot revenge. Revenge on a certain somepony, she caused this pain and misery to me; then it hit me. I love baking that's obvious but my specialty was cupcakes, now you're probably thinking; 'Pinkamena why would you do this?'…my answer is simple. Ever had a cupcake so perfect that it was the best you ever had? Anyway, I had the idea in my head; but first I needed practice first before going after her. But before any of that took place I needed to get out of this bucking hospital before I started losing my mind. Oops did I just say that? Oh well; it was three days after I was released from the hospital. My neck was still in pain after all of that; the painkillers that were given to me didn't help at all. I walked back to Sugarcube Corner by myself none of my friends were around; I opened the door, there was a surprise party for me. Let's say I didn't see it coming; duh! All my friends were there expect for Rainbow Dash, "Figures she wouldn't be around" I muttered. As I was trying to enjoying the party but the thoughts going through my head were, 'She's gonna pay for this.' and 'I think I know what could make the perfect cupcake.' I snuck up to my room without anypony noticing.

My usual puffed up mane and tail flattened and I had become Pinkamena Diane Pie. I was pacing back and forward in my room thinking what I could use to practice and develop my skills, it took but all ten minutes to figure it out. I was going to start a foal sitting service and start giving them numbers; then I would draw a random number and use them for my ingredients for my cupcakes. I had a big grin on my face as I knew this was the best way to get revenge on her, I would start on foals then possibly move up to fillies and colts and then one by one my friends who no longer cared for me. "Yes." I said aloud, "It has to be this way, she try to kill me so it's my turn to kill her." I kept talking. I drew up some numbers and also began to work on the ads to get the word around that I was foal sitting. Afterwards I snuck past the Cakes and headed to basement figuring that was the best place to run this operation. I spent almost a week gathering the tools and equipment for my 'party' room, by then I was already sitting four foals. During one of my off days I got bored; the numbers were spread across my bed and began to ponder. I grabbed one of my party hats and put the numbers in the hat; I shook the hat for a few seconds and blindly drew a number.

"Huh, I didn't expect her to be my first, oh well. I'll just have to wait until I sit her again." I said aloud. I went down to the party room to make sure everything was ready for her 'visit'; it was perfect timing because that same day I drew her number that foal had to be sat. I greeted her parents and chatted on some nonsense for awhile and they had to go leaving me in their trust. The foal smiled at me as I offered her some candy to munch on; little did she know that I had a special one for her. Now I know you're concerned at this point or possibly angry at me; let make end this argument, have you ever heard the phrase 'perfect makes perfect'? You have, and then shut the buck up! As I was saying, the foal had fallen asleep from the candy that I gave her. Took her down to the party room and began to make practice, at first I didn't know what I was doing. Never used surgical equipment before, I was using the wrong tools; after about forty minutes of making mistakes and cutting the wrong parts open I was able to see her tiny insides . Funny, I thought she would have been awake and screamed in all of this pain, it would have more fun. I began looking for what organs needed for my ingredients causing blood to spread everywhere, enjoying every second of it. I could gather what I found where 'best' it wasn't much considering how small she was; but it was a start.

I left her body for now, I'll clean the mess up later; I put the ingredients in a bowl and cover it up with a lid so nopony would notice. I walked back upstairs carrying the bowl so I could use them later, I looked around to see if the Cakes were around; they were completely distracted by other things. I asked how they were doing while passing them by; putting the ingredients in the fridge. "Were doing fine Pinkie, how about you; how's your neck?" asked Mrs. Cake, "I doing great and my neck doesn't hurt as much." I answered smiling. "Um Pinkie do you have paint on you or something?" Mr. Cake asked me. "Yeah, I was painting in other the rooms; I thought it needed some color. Sorry that I didn't ask first." I answered covering up what I've done down in the party room. "Uh, don't worry about Pinkie, just remember to ask first." he replied. "Okie dokie lokie!" I said smiling. I headed back upstairs to take a quick shower to clean off and headed back to my room to get some sleep.

Well, that's it that's how it all started for the most part. I could on but I think this will fill out the first entry. Oh don't this won't be the last entry I do; I plan on writing in this diary of mine more often to share my artwork in here for anypony who dares to read it. I should give this diary of mine a name, what to call it. I know; I call it 'Pinkamena Diane Pie's Diary'!

Yes, a fitting title don't you think reader? Yes I'm talking to you; I know your reading this trying to resist knowing more but you see there is a lot more. I'm sure you really want to know, well not this time my lovely reader. Perhaps I should share more, until next time.

To my lovely readers,

_Pinkamena Diane Pie_


End file.
